knights_of_excaliburfandomcom-20200214-history
Evolution and Enhancement
Enhancement Enhancement is the process of leveling equipment to make them stronger. Leveling equipment requires using other equipment or material items as material to for experience to level equipment and some gold as a fee to level the equipment. The max level of an equipment depends on its rarity. Evolving equipment to higher rarities also means that the max level goes up too. Here is a list of rarity and their corresponding max levels: * N - 20 * HN - 30 * R - 40 * HR - 50 * SR - 60 * SSR - 70 * SSSR - 80 * LEGEND - 90 * GOD -100 Different materials used provide various amounts of exp towards leveling equipment. Here are are a few known exp provided based on material. Here are base exp provided by a few equipment rarities: N equipment provides 18~22%, HN provides 40%, and R provides 64%. Using HR or higher equipment as material is not a great idea because they are best used to obtain Mary tickets from the Mary Event for the chance of great items and enhancement materials. When enhancing, there is a chance for excellent which will increase exp gained by 50% of the total of the materials used. At level 1, equipment will receive double exp from the materials and this boost will gradually decrease as the equipment levels. At around level 25~30, that bonus will disappear leaving excellent to be the only form of bonus exp. Evolution Evolution is the process of "upgrading" an equipment, allowing it to become stronger. Evolution equipment usually requires either two copies of the same equipment at any level or evolution stage(except final stage) or one and an evolution gem if allowed. The more an equipment is evolved, the higher its stats can be, Evolution also take 5% of each equipment's stats to inherit, but if an equipment is has reached its max level then 10% will be inherited from it instead of the 5%. For most equipment, evolving them to evo 4(meaning stage 4 of its evolution with the base form being evo 1) will also upgrade their rarity increasing its max level. Evo 4 is also the final stage of evolution for most equipment. Some event equipment upgrades rarity each time it is evolved. Some summon and event equipment can also go past evo 4. Evolving equipment also alters its appearance, mostly just changes colors. Evolution Tips Now there are 3 common ways of evolving equipment that people use. The gold saver method, the 4 step method, and the max pyramid method, otherwise known as "I'm lucky enough to have 8 of this equipment". * Gold Saver merely evolves the equipment to its highest stage before enhancement, netting the owner a 20% base stat increase. This is the weakest form of the final evolution you can have. * The Four Step involves max enhancement of the equipment before evolution. Max enhance your base equipment and the equipment you are sacrificing, then enhance the result and the following sacrifice equipment, then do it again, then enhance the final product. This can net you a final gain of 50% or higher. * The pyramid method. There are two options for this, gold saver and max. ** Gold Saver Pyramid involves using 8 copies of the base equipment. Take all of your base equipment and evolve it once. You will then have 4 lvl + or second evo. Then take your second evo equipment and evolve it with a second evo. you will then have 2 lvl++. Evolve these together to get the final evolution. The stats of the final evolution are slightly lower than the Four Step method. ** Max Pyramid, do as you would with the gold saver method, however max each base equipment and evolution level. If my calculations are correct, it should leave you with an equipment almost double what the four step would result in, a base 90% increase.